


I'll Give Anything and Everything For You

by ssbfan4ever



Category: Marvel
Genre: Civil War doesn't happen, Fix-It, HYDRA's got a new leader, Hope you like it!, Hydra Avengers, Hydra Bruce Banner, Hydra Clint Barton, Hydra Natasha Romanov, Hydra Pietro Maximoff, Hydra Steve Rogers, Hydra Tony Stark, Hydra Wanda Maximoff, I'm weird like that, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro walked it off, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sandra Evens, Science Bros, Stucky - Freeform, hydra bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbfan4ever/pseuds/ssbfan4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had two options.<br/>One: Leave Bucky in HYDRA's control and never attempt to get him back again.<br/>Two: Go with Bucky to a HYDRA base, become a weapon like Bucky--but not brainwashed, HYDRA wants Steve to be aware of everything--, and Bucky gets his memories back bit by bit.</p><p>Well, Steve always said he was with Bucky 'till the end of the line.</p><p>~+~+~</p><p>The Avengers had a choice. To become a part of HYDRA, or become government property, and only help when they're told to, and not even in their own style.</p><p>Yeah, no thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Give Anything and Everything For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexBank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBank/gifts).



> This was actually inspired by fan art I saw on Pinterest, and I'll put it in the story. I don't own the picture.

Steve had two options.

One: Leave Bucky in HYDRA's control and never attempt to get him back again.

Two: Go with Bucky to a HYDRA base, become a weapon like Bucky--but not brainwashed, HYDRA wants Steve to be aware of everything--, and Bucky gets his memories back bit by bit.

Steve  _really_ wanted Bucky back, but to go against his team, the only family he _has_?

 _If you go, Bucky could become your family,_ a voice somewhere in the back of Steve's head pointed out.

But, if he just left the Avengers, they'd be short a leader.

_Someone else could easily take that position. Bucky needs you, you need Bucky._

Steve looked ahead at the HYDRA agents, and walked towards them, not daring to look back at the Avengers.

"Steve!" He heard Natasha call, but still refused to look at them.

He had to do this, not only for his own happiness, but Bucky's well being.

"Steve!" It was the entirety of his team, this time, and it was the last thing he heard before he went unconscious.

o.O.o

When Steve woke up, he was met with steel-blue eyes. He didn't have his shield, and he was obviously thrown into random clothes HYDRA happened to have lying around, because his famous red, blue, and white uniform was gone. He looked back at Bucky, and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it soon after.

The dead look in the brunette's eyes really hurt Steve, and he hoped that HYDRA kept their word and gave Bucky his memories back.

Steve looked up at the sound of knocking on a door, and saw an agent walk in, a piece of fabric in hand, as well as--Holy heaven on high, that's a new shield.

"This is your new uniform and shield, Captain HYDRA." Steve wanted to say something about the name, but used his better judgement, and kept quiet.

"Understood." He sounded robotic to his own ears. The agent nodded before walking away, closing the door.

"I can only guess you did something stupid again." Came Bucky's input.

" _Thank you_ for that, Buck." Steve said, rolling his eyes and peeling off his shirt and pants.

"They told me about your options. Why didn't you just leave me?" The former asked.

"Buck, I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm with you 'til the end of the line. Even if that means becoming a part of HYDRA." Steve said, but his tone got slightly bitter at the end of his statement.

"I don't know why you did this though. Memories or not, I'm never gonna be  _him_ again." Bucky said sadly.

"You're you, Bucky. I'll chase whether your the Asset, James, or someone else. I still see you in there."

"But who _am I_?"

"That's for you to decide." Steve said, pulling on his uniform. "I'll support you, whatever your decision is." Steve said with a soft smile, sitting down again.

"You're too good to me."

The knock sounded again, and a different agent walked in.

"Captain. The leader wishes to speak with you."

Steve looked at Bucky, who smirked.

"You'll like her."

"Her?" Steve asked, but followed the agent out anyway.

The agent left Steve in front of a door, and he could only assume it was where the leader was. He opened the door, and closed it behind him, before facing the leader--

And holy shit-balls.

"Steve."

"Sandra... so this is where you went when you disappeared after the mission."

Sandra Evens. Sweet girl, former Avenger, had gone missing after a mission, and never found because she couldn't be traced. Her father was great friends with Steve and Bucky, he had gotten the serum along with Steve, but wasn't put to use like Steve was. Will was just another person Steve had lost during his time in the ice. But... there was no record of Will's death, so Steve still had hope. Will had had powers, powers that gave him a much longer life span, and the serum certainly helped that. Maybe he was out there, somewhere. But until then, Steve protected Sandra in every way he could.

Though really, she's protected him more than he had her.

Tony was happy to see that Sandra was okay, too, because Howard talked about Will as much as he talked about Steve.

"Mm-hm, I took over HYDRA. You weren't suspicious as to why they hadn't attacked in practically forever?"

"I had been, yes." Steve said, sitting down in the chair in front of Sandra's desk.

"I'd been very clear when I had said no more attacking. At least not for a while."

"So, why take over HYDRA?" Steve asked. Sandra shrugged, but then her air of nonchalance faded.

"I knew how much you missed Bucky, and there was no way to bring you two back together without doing this."

"There has to be another reason. You could've easily created a safe house for us if that was it."

Sandra sighed, and leaned back in her chair.

"There is something known as the Sokovia Accords. Now, you guys don't know about it, but I did a fair amount of research and spying, but, essentially, it makes the Avengers government property. They can't save people unless their told, and they have to do it like their told. Now, I know you were a soldier, and take no issue to following orders, but if the government ever becomes corrupt, you may not be able to save those who need it. Does that sound appealing  _at all_?" Sandra asked and Steve shook his head.

"And the uniform?" Steve asked.

"Might as well leave the past behind, no? If you're really uncomfortable with it, I can just make a new uniform entirely--"

"Why would I be uncomfortable in it?"

"You didn't look at it when you put it on?" Sandra asked, slightly shocked. She pointed to the full length mirror to the right side of the room--why it was there, he didn't know--and saw, that instead of his regular colours, it was black and red, and in place of the star, there was the HYDRA logo.

"I was thinking about changing it from a kraken to a phoenix--you know, let it symbolize the leader a bit--but then I remembered I could just associate it with Geoffrey"--one of Sandra's friends, as well as part kraken--"instead of, well, everything else HYDRA has done. Change the meaning behind it."

"Changing the current meaning doesn't erase everything," Steve said, looking at his new uniform, "but... the logo is the least of my concerns. I just want all of Bucky's memories back." Sandra's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean? They  _are_ all back." She said, concern written on her face, which then turned to anger. "What the hell did Denvers tell you?"

"He said that if I came with them, Bucky'd get his memories back slowly. It was that, or I lose him forever."

" _Oh that **bastard**_ \--No, what I said was that you had a choice to either join us, or let Bucky come back to you. Both options had his memories fully restored. I just don't advise the latter, because, well, Bucky isn't exactly differentiated from the Winter Soldier in the entirety of the world's minds." Sandra growled, and pressed a button on the phone next to her. 

"Yes?"

"Yeah, Bella, get Denvers' sorry ass over here."

"Oh no." Arabella sighed on the other end. "Got it. Just don't murder him, please."

"No promises." Sandra pressed the button again, and she gestured for Steve to sit down again. "Sorry 'bout that. You can most definitely leave if this isn't what you want anymore--"

"No. The Accords don't sound fun."

"Great. I'll call Fury later and tell him your off the Avengers boat."

"And what about the rest of the team?" Steve asked.

"You think they'll say yes?" Sandra asked hopefully. It wasn't unknown that Sandra--being only eighteen and practically being raised by Tony--cared about the Avengers a lot. They were her family, and really, all she had left apart from her six friends. 

"They'd be stupid not to." 

"That means nothing, you know that right?" But she was grinning anyway.

"Mm... maybe... Sandra?"

"Hm?"

"Could you... could you--as strange as this sounds, fuck with my brain a bit?"

"...What?"

"I... I want you to make Bucky my everything."

"...Do explain."

"As weird as this may come across, I want my mind to be his. He already has my body, heart, and soul--before the ice, if you're wondering. But... I don't want it to affect how I protect the people." 

"So, let's get this straight, you want Bucky to be everything to you--which, I thought that was checked off the checklist, but that's fine--but not for it to get in the way of your duty as the Captain."

"Exactly."

"Got it. Come over here." Sandra said, and Steve got up from his chair and went around her desk. Sandra got up, and put her hands in front of Steve's head. Her eyes closed, and a warm feeling washed over Steve.

Was that was it was like to be completely and utterly  _someone's_?

"Well? Go!" Sandra said grinning.

o.O.o

"Steve! Your eyes!" Bucky said upon seeing the blonde. His usual baby blue orbs were now a vibrant red.

"Yeah, Sandra said that might happen to both of us."

"Both? Steve, you didn't--"

"I'm sorry, Bucky, I knew I should've asked you--" Steve would've continued, really, but Bucky was grinning, and his eyes were watering. "Buck?"

"I... before Sandra told me I got to be with you again, I asked her for the same thing." Bucky explained, getting up and walking closer.

And the next thing Steve knew, Bucky was hugging him.

"Maybe I can be him..." The latter whispered, and Steve couldn't remember ever feeling so  _whole_.

o.O.o

The next day, Steve and Bucky were called back to Sandra's office.

"Now, normally I'd do these sort of things myself, but, well, after Denvers' little stunt with Steve, it appears I can't leave the base without being paranoid about him fucking something up. Could you two go talk to the team for me?"

"Both of us?" Steve asked shocked, and Sandra raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I figured you two would want to go together after, well, you get the point. Unless I'm wrong--"

"No! No, it's... it's really appreciated, Sandra." Bucky said, grinning. Sandra was happy she could bring back the old Bucky.

"No problem." Sandra said, grin on her face, and she gave a mock salute to the two soldiers as they walked out.

o.O.o

"If it isn't Capsicle and Terminator." Tony said without turning away from his work.

Steve and Bucky didn't have to ask the rest of the team or JARVIS where Tony would be.

"We found Sandra." Steve said, and Tony tensed, not moving a  _millimeter_.

"Oh? What, you mean a clone?"

"No, Tony, we found her, and she sent us to come and get the rest of the team." Steve said, and Tony spun around in his chair, eyes alight.

"Don't fuck with me, Rogers. We lost her on the mission."

" _Tony_. She's _alive_."

Tony seemed to break at that, and he covered his mouth to try and hold in his sobs.

The two soldiers waited for Tony to calm down and when he did, he got up.

"So, what else did you want?"

"We were hoping to talk to the team as a whole." Bucky said simply.

Tony hesitated before nodding, and got up from his table, following Steve and Bucky out of his lab.

o.O.o

"That's essentially all she wanted us here for."

"Government property? That's bull!" Cling shouted, and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Calm down, Barton." She said.

"So?" Steve asked, hoping he didn't have to see Sandra absolutely crushed.

"I don't see why we shouldn't." Bruce said quietly, and Thor nodded.

"It would be nice to work with Sandra again."

o.O.o

Five years later, and the government hasn't tried anything against HYDRA.

Smart move.

"Hey, Buck." Steve said, walking over to his boyfriend.

He bent down and kissed the brunette, and the latter gave a happy hum.

"Hey yourself."

Bucky stood up and pulled Steve closer to him by his waist.

"You know, I've been thinking."

"That's dangerous."

"Aren't you hilarious? Anyway, I was thinking you and I could spend some alone time in our room."

"James Buchanan Barnes, are you suggesting we have sex?" Steve pretended to sound shocked and surprised, but Bucky just smirked into his partner's neck.

"That, and a whole lot more, trust me, doll." 

 


End file.
